Enterprises such as corporations may include multiple business units operating within various domains, e.g., ontologies. Each unit may seek to model the various concepts, attributes, terms, processes, and the like within its particular domain. As part of the domain modeling process, a unit may define and describe the concepts relevant to its particular domain.
In some circumstances, a concept may be relevant to multiple units within an enterprise. If each unit creates its own concept definition, then redundant and inconsistent definitions for the concepts within the enterprise may result. Accordingly, there are challenges to maintaining consistent definitions for concepts within an enterprise that are relevant across domains.